<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Time by idkhaylijah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870841">The Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhaylijah/pseuds/idkhaylijah'>idkhaylijah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Song: The Last Time (Taylor Swift), Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkhaylijah/pseuds/idkhaylijah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Could you do an Elijah/Reader based on the song The Last Time by Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You hopped out of the pickup truck with ease, not waiting for your date to come around. He jogged in front of the truck, disappointed he wasn’t quick enough to get to the door. “You don’t leave much room for chivalry,” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You chuckled awkwardly, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged it off. “That’s okay, I like a strong woman,” he winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hummed at that, avoiding his penetrating gaze. Lucas was a nice guy, and most women you knew would die to be in your shoes. He said and did all the right things, he was charming, handsome…he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still you felt unease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved up the sidewalk toward your house, Lucas close behind you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a nice time,” he said, turning your attention back to him as you approached the first step up to your front porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shifted, nodding quietly. It was nice. Everything about Lucas was nice. Nice and normal. “Me too,” you said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced around, shuffling his feet. “Look, I uh...I know this isn’t easy for you...letting your guard down…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” You asked, surprised at his honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I hear the rumors at work,” he admitted. You had heard them yourself. About how you hadn’t dated in a while - living in an ambiguous on and off again with your past. “I know you’ve had your heart broken,” he continued. “But I’d really like to get to know you better.” His blue eyes met yours earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood, unsure of what to say, when you felt a breeze and you stiffened. You weren’t sure how you knew, or maybe it was just a secret hope, but you felt a presence. You were suddenly acutely aware that you were being watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for a lovely evening,” you said, politely and effectively ending the date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked deflated, but he smiled anyway. “Goodnight, Y/N,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing your cheek softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched as he made his way back to his truck, glancing at you once more before driving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath, gathering the courage to turn around, unsure whether you were hoping he’d be there or hoping you were wrong - that the feeling in your gut was just the result of wishful thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned slowly, a heavy ache in your chest when you saw him at your front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah Mikaelson stood, his hands in the pockets of his pristine suit. He was heartbreakingly handsome, and you wondered if you’d ever get used to seeing him. If maybe you’d ever be able to think about him, let alone see him, without it ripping your heart out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned away, your eyes stinging as you refused to cry, knowing you were breaking. It wasn’t the first time he had ended up at your door. You hated that before he even spoke you knew you’d let him in, just like all the times before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t speak, instead taking your keys out and walking towards the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted, giving you space. “You were on a date,” he stated. It wasn’t a question, but you knew he was hoping you’d tell him you weren’t moving on.  You could hear it in the way his voice laced with disappointment. You closed your eyes, knowing his heart was breaking, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the thing with Elijah and you - there was nowhere to hide. You both saw right through one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes met, and you tried to hold onto your resolve - reminding yourself that you had watched him leave, time and time again. But his eyes, like dark pools of ink - his expression wearing his best apology - pulled you in with each second you got lost in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep doing this, Elijah,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw, nodding somberly. “I tried to stay away,” he confessed. “It would seem all roads lead me back to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip, because you understood it all too well. It seemed no matter how many times Elijah left, or you pushed him away, he always found his way back to you. And you let him, because everything else, all the times before, disappeared as your world narrowed back down to the two of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because in the end it was just you and him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N,” he placed his hand gently on your cheek, so sure you’d pull away. You slammed your eyes shut, leaning into his touch, because as you let the feel of him sink in you realized everything was better. Your resolve began to crumble and you stepped towards him, breathing for what felt like the first time since he had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead against yours, taking a deep breath. “Forgive me,” he whispered. “I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt the moisture pool in your eyes, a tear tracing down your cheek. You wished he would tell you this was the last time. The last time he came back, because you couldn’t watch him leave again. The last time he begged for your forgiveness. The last time he told you he was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had made a vow to his family - always and forever. How were you supposed to compete with a thousand years of promises. Elijah was nothing if not a man of his word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back to look at you, his thumb catching the tear that fell and wiping it away gently. “It’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elijah, what happens when Klaus loses his temper again? Or you think I’m in danger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, his thumb still tracing your cheek. “It’s always you.” He leaned in, his lips an inch from yours, waiting, praying you’d accept his apology, that you could start over once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stepped back, out of his grasp, turning to unlock your door. When you stepped inside, you turned back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood, sorrow and regret in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You studied him for a moment, contemplating while already knowing you could never turn him away. Elijah was complicated, his family complex with a long list of enemies searching for revenge. A life with Elijah would never be easy, not like it could be with Lucas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a life without Elijah was unbearable. You had tried, again and again, and still you both ended up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All roads lead to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come in?” You asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed the threshold eagerly, pulling you into his chest as his lips met yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>